The demon's crush
by anjeez929
Summary: Okay, Hanon's genderswap, Haru, got captured by Yuuri, but surprisingly, Yuuri falls for her. Can Hanon and Genderswap!Nagisa rescue him? "Also, I, Ink!Sans, is in here" Based off a deviant /ubiquitor/art/The-Demon-s-Crush-Art-by-Sho-Tan-Art-780895505


Ink!Sans: Okay, who's been messing with the timelines

Me: I did.

Ink!Sans: Seriously?

Me: Read on to find out what happens! Also, I don't own MMPPP.

* * *

Luca, Haru and Rin were walking along a path when they saw a portal. "Should we go in?" said Luca, "What do you think, Haru?" But Haru has already entered. "Well, might as well go in." said Rin. The two boys entered.

Meanwhile, Lucia, Hanon and Rina were walking on the same path, albeit in a parallel universe. They saw Yuuri next to a portal. "Hehehe. The Mermaid Princesses will surely find this portal and fall into my trap!" she said. A boy that kind of looks like Hanon exit the portal. "You... look different." said Yuuri. "Why are you... like this?" said the boy.

Rewind a few seconds. Haru just exited the portal. He saw a girl who kind of looks like Yuuki. "You... look different." said the girl. "Why are you... like this?" said Haru. Luca and Rin found Haru. The Yuuki looking girl looked at Haru. "You look so cute!" she said, "I'm not even going to take you to Gaito-sama" Gaito sounds like Gato. It looks like this girl works for Gaito, just like Yuuki works for Gato.

Lucia and Rina noticed two boys that look like them. And also, Luca and Rin noticed two girls that look like them. "Who are you?" the four of them said. "I'm Lucia Nanami" "I'm Rin Touin." Luca and Rina looked at them. "Are we related?" said Luca and Rina. "Whatever!" said Lucia and Rin, "Why is Yuuri/that Yuuki looking girl capturing that Hanon looking guy/Haru?" So apparently, the Yuuki looking girl is Yuuri and the Hanon looking guy is Haru. "Why are our names similar!" said Luca and Rina, "Why do we look similar?" "Let me answer that." said a voice. It was Ink!Sans!

"Lucia and Rina, these are what you would be like if you were boys." said Ink. "So these girls are what we would be like if we were girls?" said Luca and Rin. "Yeah." said Ink. "How about me?" said Hanon. "Your genderswap is Haru, who, right now, is being captured by Yuuri, which is Yuuki's genderswap" said Ink. "That explains why we look so similar." said Lucia and Luca. "We got to save Haru!" said Hanon. Just then, Nagisa and his genderswap, Nagi, came in. "Haru-kun's been captured?" said Nagi. "Nagisa!" said Hanon. "Uhh... Nagi, how did you get here?" said Luca. "I found a portal and this girl appeared" said Nagisa, "Her name's Nagi, right?" "What is Masahiro's Genderswap, Ink?" said Rina. "Her name is Masami." said Ink. "And Kaito?" said Lucia. "Kato. Gaito's genderswap is Gato" said Ink. "I just noticed that Kato and Luca is just Kaito and Lucia without the I" said Rin. "Ink, do you have a genderswap?" said Nagi. "I think her name is Ink!Kristen" said Ink!Sans.

"Anyways, how do we save Haru?" said Nagi. Rin pushed Nagisa and Nagi away, then she turned to Ink. "What are you doing!" said Rin, "They can't know that Haru is a merman!" "But they want to help." said Hanon, "As long as Yuuri isn't anywhere near water, we should be fine!" "Yuuri did say she won't take him to Gaito" said Rina. "But she could be doing something else with him!" said Hanon, "What if she's-" "I'm pretty sure she won't go that far." said Rina, "She's in love with Hippo" "Which is Hipp's genderswap" Ink clarified. Nagi came in. "Wait, you like Haru?" she said. Hanon blushed. "I... do... sort of..." she said. "That's just selfcest" said Rina. "Hanoncest if you will" said Ink.

Meanwhile, Yuuri took Haru to a cave. Yuuri threw water on Haru, turning him into a merman. She felt Haru's scales. "They feel so nice." said Yuuri. She dried Haru off, turning him back into a human. "Let me go!" said Haru. "Not unless you do something for me. hehehe." said Yuuri. "And what may that be?" said Haru. Yuuri started taking off her dress. Haru blushed. Then Yuuri started taking Haru's clothes off. "You creepy girl!" said Haru.

Rin felt Haru being done by Yuuri. "Okay. We seriously need a plan" he said. "Either Nagisa and Nagi isn't going, or we find a strategy." said Rina. "Hanon, Nagi, you two might be shocked about this." said Luca. He whispered in their ears. "Kya! Not that!" said Hanon. "She did Haru-kun!" said Nagi. "So, got any ideas?" said Lucia. Nagisa, Rin, Luca and Rina shook their heads. Hanon and Nagi died from sadness. "No one?" said Lucia. "I have an idea on who might." said Ink. He turned to you, the readers. "That's right!" said Ink, "You readers will tell us how we can save Haru!" "Who are you talking to?" said Rina. "Whatever." said Ink. "Anyways, leave your idea in the replies and we'll go with the one that works best!" he continued.


End file.
